


Can't Excape the Hearth

by caroline_winchester



Category: Grey's Anatomy, House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caroline_winchester/pseuds/caroline_winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after season 7. Lexie, Meredith and Christina left Seattle after the events in the season finale but when the hospital they're working is the one that is going to save Seattle Grace they will have to face their past and the ones they left behind</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaking News

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own any characters in this episode or Grey's Anatomy

Chapter 1: Breaking News

Lexie was at her office looking to the blood work of her newest patient when her mind flies to Seattle ten years ago. She felt hurt and sad with her, with Mark, with life. So when Christina and Meredith told her that they were living Seattle she decided to go with then and now here she is. The head of the Neuro department of New York Monte Sinai and one of the most respected surgeons in her field. Then her pager went off and she took a look to it

Conference room. As soon as possible. It’s urgent. – The Head of The Board

Lexie got up and went straight to the conference room. When she arrived she saw both Meredith and Christina there. This was awkward. Why Mr. Johnson, the head of the board would call them. They looked at each other and Lexie knew that this couldn’t be good. She knocked and there eared him

“You can get in.” Everyone knew Mr. Johnson as a very conserver gentleman. He ruled the hospital with a firm grip and never backed down.

Lexie, Meredith and Christina got in and each of them took a seat. He looked at them and stared talking “The reason why I ask the three of you to come here is our newest acquisition: Seattle Grace.”

When they heard this they stared to panicking. The three of them thought that they had left Seattle for good ten years ago but know was back, hunting them.

Mr. Johnson didn’t seem to notice this so he kept talking “I need you three stay in charge of the changes that we are going to implement in the surgical floor. You know that hospital, you know the surgeons, and you know what makes it tick. So, good luck. I already send you everything you need for this task. Goodbye ladies.” Without a second look at them he left leaving the three women in a complete state of shock.

Lexie got up and looked to the window. It was spring so it was all covered in flowers and birds were singing. But was Meredith the first one to talk “How we are gonna do this? It’s Seattle Grace the reason why we’re so broken when we arrived here. I almost lost my daughter there because of that stupid…” Meredith couldn’t finish the sentence. It took her a lot time to heal and the healing process wasn’t complete.

“I agree with Mer. It’s Seattle I mean I…” Christina closed her eyes and took a deep breath “I can’t see Owen… That stupid… ah!”

Lexie wasn’t really paying attention to what they were saying. She knew that neither her sister neither Christina were going to able to handle Seattle Grace. “I’m going.” She announced to them “I know what you’re thinking. But someone has to gone and I’m our best option.”

“Are you sure? Lexie you’re also hurt there.” Meredith knew that her sister was right but still…

“I am Mer. I can’t let any of you go there unless is absolutely necessary.” Lexie knew that she would be in pain the minute she will put her feet in Seattle but she was the one that could handle Seattle the best.

At the same time in Seattle Grace…

Derek, Mark, Owen, Bailey, Torres and Arizona were in a meeting with Richard Webber that was again the chief of surgery. They knew that New York Monte Sinai was taking over Seattle Grace but this they weren’t expecting.

Derek was the first to speak “What you mean with redesign our departments?”

Richard Webber took a deep breath. “They’re going to send someone to analyze every department to discover what we can improve.”

“Who they will send? Someone how doesn’t know squad about surgeries?” Mark was angry at this. Of course they will gonna send someone that knew nothing about this.

“Actually they’re sending surgeons. Apparently the board felt they were the ideal people to send or at least to analyze.” Richard Webber didn’t know how to break this down to them. “They will send someone who knows the hospital. They didn’t tell me their names but their careers started in this hospital.”

Mark, Derek and Owen exchanged looks between them. It couldn’t be them right? What were the odds? Lexie, Meredith and Christina had left Seattle ten years ago. They knew it was their fault but they missed them more than anything. The possibility of seeing them was… heartwarming.


	2. The Time to Face the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time to go back to Seattle to one of the girls. How Mark, Derek and Owen will see it?  
> Hope you like it.

# Chapter 2: The time to face the past

In Seattle…

Today was a big day for all the surgeons from Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital. Today one of surgeons nominated from Monte Sinai hospital in New York to analyze everything from their department was arriving.

The Chief of surgery Dr. Richard Webber had appointed three surgeons to escort their fellow surgeon. He had chosen his top three Dr. Derek Sheperd neurosurgeon, Dr. Owen Hunt trauma surgeon and Dr. Mark Sloan plastic surgeon; he hoped that presenting their best game would show that not everything is bad in Seattle Grace.

The previous day in New York…

“If you need anything just call! I mean anything if you need to get out of there just call us we will figure something out.” Meredith was panicking. Seeing her sister going to Seattle and meet again with Sloan, and Derek and Hunt was putting her at the edge.

“Your sister is right you know. We arrange something, anything.” Christina was in the state of mind as Meredith. She had hope that she had never had to worry with Seattle and Seattle Grace but it had come back to haunt her.

Lexie was hearing what the two of them were saying and she knew that they were telling the truth. At the minimum sigh of panic of her they would try bring her back to New York but right know she needs to keep the calm. “Hey, hey, I’m fine. Don’t worry I know that if I need anything I just need to call you. Mer I need you to keep an eye on my clinical trial and the resident I left working on it.”

“You trusted your clinical trial to a resident? That doesn’t sound like you.” Meredith was confused  
“I need her to stay in Monte Sinai and putting her in the clinical trial as the best way. And she knows that I have a photographic memory so I’m cool.” Lexie smiled. She had put cameras in room where she was keeping the paper work.

As soon as she finishes her sentence her flight is called and she has to go. One finial goodbye to her sister and to Christina and then her left leaving behind two concerned friends and sisters.

“I’m worried about her Christina. She pretends that she’s fine but she’s not. It’s Seattle, is Seattle Grace and its Sloan. It’s too much for her!” Meredith was worried that her sister was going break down.

“You have a strong sister Mer. She’s going to be fine and you know she is the only one in the three of us that can do this. If it was me or you we…” Christina couldn’t finish her sentence and she knew that she didn’t have to because Mer knew what she meant.

Back at the Present in Seattle Grace…

Mark, Derek and Owen were at the conference room waiting for the surgeon that would come from New York.

Mark was so nervous that he couldn’t stay seat actually he was passing all across the room. Derek and Hunt were starting to get nervous.

“Can you please stop Mark?” Derek tried sound as calm as he could “We are all nervous but there’s nothing we can do other than wait.”

“I know that. I… My department can be at risk. I don’t innovate in a long time.”

Before Derek or Hunt could respond to Mark a female voice sounded near the door.

“The plastics department is one of best in the whole country. People from all over the country came here to do a procedure with you Dr. Sloan.”

They looked to the door and the shock as all over their faces. After ten years Lexie Grey right in front of them and mostly importantly she was the surgeon that was send by New York’s Monte Sinai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I completely forgot about this story...  
> I will post chapter 3 soon


End file.
